inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Nasuada
Nasuada was the daughter of Ajihad, the leader of the Varden. Nasuada and Ajihad had ebony skin; they were from an unknown land. History Early life Nasuada's origins are unclear. After Eragon came to Farthen Dûr, the dwarf prince Orik told him that no one knew the identity of Nasuada's mother - Ajihad merely showed up one day with a baby in his arms, calling her his daughter. Tronjheim Prior to the Battle under Farthen Dûr, Nasuada and her father lived in Tronjheim, a mighty dwarf city, located in the Beor Mountains, that was the base of the resistance movement. When the king's Urgals invaded the dwarf tunnels and nearly destroyed the city in the battle, Nasuada secretly defied her father's orders to stay hidden and, being skilled with the bow, instead chose to fight alongside the archers. She was unperturbed by Ajihad's later rage. Leadership of the Varden After the battle in Tronjheim, Ajihad was slain in a surprise Urgal attack. The Council of Elders named Nasuada as Ajihad's successor, hoping that the young girl would be a puppet in their hands. To their dismay, however, Nasuada proved to be master of her own mind. Eragon and Saphira swore allegiance to her, showing their support to her over their support of the Council of Elders, and Nasuada took the leadership of the Varden entirely into her own hands. Nasuada was not really happy to become the leader of the Varden. She was depressed at the fact that her father is dead. People of the Varden also do not accept her as the leader. But Eragon and Arya help her make up her mind, and at the in, she becomes the leader of the Varden. Her fate in Book 3 though, is undecided. Flight to Surda The battle in Tronjheim severely damaged the dwarves' resources, and, although they remained allies with the Varden, they were longer prepared to house them. Consequently, despite limited funds, Nasuada organized the movement of all of the rebels and their families into the neighboring country of Surda, which was also allied with them. They passed safely through the dwarf-made tunnels in the mountains, and King Orrin of Surda agreed to shelter them and build up a resistance. Meanwhile, Nasuada sent Eragon and Saphira (as previously planned) to the realm of the elves to complete their training. In Surda, the resources of the Varden were again strained, and King Orrin was unable to give them much financial aid, as he was preparing an army to march against King Galbatorix. Nasuada summoned members of the Du Vrangr Gata, the Varden's spellcasters, and ordered them to manufacture cheap lace, by magic, to sell throughout the country. This was a particularly innovative and ingenious plan, as Nasuada reflected that lace was difficult to procure and hence extremely expensive and valuable. This action boosted the Varden's funds considerably, so much so that Nasuada offered a tongue-in-cheek loan to a bewildered King Orrin. The Burning Plains After many months, the Varden and the armies of Surda marched together to battle Galbatorix on The Burning Plains, along the Jiet River. Nasuada, King Orrin and their generals plotted out their battle strategy. Just hours before the conflict begins, they were joined by a transformed Eragon and Saphira. Mounted on a roan stallion, Nasuada and the elf princess Arya led the Varden, along with the Surdan troops, into battle. Eragon and Saphira fought also, and, along with the Varden's spellcasters, protected Nasuada and her troops. Although an enemy Dragon Rider, Murtagh, appeared on the side of the Empire, the surprise arrival of dwarf troops enabled the Varden and King Orrin to defeat Galbatorix in the battle. Character Nasuada was as forceful, brave, and charismatic as her father Ajihad, and her quick thinking enabled the Varden to survive the many troubles they faced following the Tronjheim battle. As a leader, Nasuada matured far beyond her seventeen years and established complete control over the Varden, commenting dryly that the Council seems resigned to her unquestionable leadership. She formed a bond with Eragon and Saphira, was treated as a complete equal by King Orrin (among the Varden, she was respectfully referred to as "the Lady Nasuada"), and was on good terms with Princess Arya, the daughter of the reigning elven queen. Real-world connections Possible romance It is hinted in Eragon that there is an undercurrent of romantic tension between Nasuada and Murtagh. Murtagh, son of an infamous Dragon Rider, is first introduced in Eragon and plays a prominent role as the Varden's ally, Eragon's friend (and equal), and Nasuada's admirer in the first book. In Eldest, when the ruby dragon egg hatches, he becomes a Dragon Rider who is as powerful, accomplished and formidable as Eragon. His capture and forced betrayal moves the usually cool, hardheaded Nasuada to tears. Other *Nasuada was portrayed by Caroline Chikezie in the Eragon movie. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Varden es:Nasuada